pokemonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alola Experiment
The Alola Experiment'' (also known as Pokemon the Academy: Sun and Moon)'' is the third installment in the Pokemon Academy franchise. It was first published in Feburary 2018, and unlike the other installments in the franchise, this is a superhero based story. The series has received positive feeedback, just like Preparations and PokeProblems. This series starts with a group of characters: Joey King, Hannah Smith, Fox Amira, Koro Kiriko, Maxwell Williams and Kama Scurell, as they go to the Alola Pokemon Academy along with their Pokemon to become a better trainer/pokemon superhero team. The series began with an 8-part prologue called, Prologue that series as a kickstarter for the beginning of the series, which was handled quite differently then the other stories. The series was originally conceived as a journey fic, but was changed because Hello12 wanted to do something different. Plot Six young adults enroll at the Alola Pokemon Academy for a secret project known as the Alola Expierment. The experiment is a test to train Pokemon and Humans as superheroes in training, in order to go up agianst the dangerous threat known as Ultra Beasts. Cast Main Cast *Joey King - A sweet and nice girl, but she can get angry whenever someone crosses in her path. Namely, by Soul. (Created by Hello12) *Fox Amira - Playful and sweet, loves teasing Grey, a tech whiz, loves her two Pokemon and has confidence in their skills, cunning and can be seemingly friendly if the situation calls for it (this is not to say she isn't friendly, it just means that she can play really well if she so wishes or if the situation calls for it). (Created by Mara the Wolf) *Hannah Smith - Hannah is a short and eccentric girl. She loves to wander away from the central path and she always tries to find a different way to get to her destination. Hannah also deeply cares for her partner Pokémon who Jeanne and Josh worked together to capture. (Created by Golem2.76) *Maxwell Williams - He is silent, he doesn't talk much, he broods, glares when angry. (Created by WaqueKoala 2.0) *Koro Kiriko - Koro is a kind and eccentric person. He acts very childish, and often worries about other people and Pokémon. He tends to be cheerful and loves meeting new people. He also likes helping people out when they need it. He dislikes having battles and rivals, but can somewhat tolerate them, and would only battled when necessary, although he tends to end the battles quickly by purposely losing it. He's a good listener and the type of person who thinks before he speaks and knows when to shut his mouth. He dislikes people worrying about him, so whenever that happens, he usually fakes up a cheerful smile and tells them not to worry about him. He sometimes lies, and tends to keep important details to himself. He may be kind and childish, but once he battles, his personality changed completely, and he act very twisted and dangerous. He doesn't show any mercy to his opponents, and acts sadistic and cruel and takes battling to a different level. He also likes taunting his opponents from time to time. His sociopathic tendencies tends to go to far from time to time without him realizing it. (Created by R3dLuv3Singin) *Kama Scurell - Kama is a quiet and observant young boy. He is rather awkward at talking to people since he mumbles and stutters around them. He is, however, not afraid to lend a helping hand whenever it's needed. He can be seen as closed off and reserved but that's only because he doesn't know how to talk properly to other people. (Created by 4242564 Knock on death's door) *Nebby - A mysterious Pokemon that hatched out of an egg that is known as a Ultra Beast. It's real name is Cosmog and it acts like a baby. Other *These characters are still considered main characters, they just don't appear in every chapter. *Collen - *Grey - *Christina - *Aleron - Villains/Rivals *Soul Macius - Rival to Joey *Dr. Dimension *Doug, the Pokemon Hunter *Brooklyn Hampton *Hau *Ghostwriter